


Shit Let's Do Christmas

by DigitalDaydreamer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalDaydreamer/pseuds/DigitalDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Christmas is celebrated in the Harley-Strider Apartment. May contain copious amounts of ugly sweaters, bad decorations and nerds being in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shit Let's Do Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heywhat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heywhat/gifts).



> For my dear friend Lily!!! I wanted to write a one-shot of the otp for her birthday and I hope this does it justice! I couldn't help throw some Christmas cheer too hehe. ^_^ Anyways, enjoy!

“Annndddd….there! Perfect!” Jade nodded to herself, finishing up the last touches on the Christmas tree. It was Christmas Eve and Jade had spruced their cozy apartment in everything Christmas, Santa, and sparkles. Warm lights where strung everywhere, the smell of cookies baking wafted in the air, mistletoe hung in all sorts of places (thanks to Dave of course), everything was absolutely perfect. She just needed to show Dave her great work of art now. 

“Fucking hell. It’s colder than Santa’s balls out there babe. I think he shared his blue balls with everyone this year.” Dave entered from the porch, dusting off his atrocious Christmas sweater that donned Macaulay Culkin famous face from the Home Alone series. Jade was wearing a handmade sweater that Rose helped her with that had multiple colors and crudely sewn reindeer on it. Ugly Christmas sweaters were now a custom in the Harley-Strider apartment ever since the legendary gift exchange of 2010. 

“Gross Dave! Stop talking about Santa's balls!” She rolled her eyes, coming over to him and pecked his cheek. “Thanks for hanging up the lights outside though! Now come look at the tree!” She tugged him along, Dave wearing a small smile. He always thought his girlfriend of 4 years looked extra cute during the holidays. The way her eyes sparkled with excitement and wonder always beat any lightshow to him.

“Wow Jade, I think you might have outdone yourself this year.” He chuckled as he examined the tree that he dubbed the Kringlefucker. There were various shitty ornaments they collected on their road trips along with what John and Rose contributed to the merry mess. “You even put up Bro’s hella nasty smuppet ornament. Nice.” Jade grinned proudly at that.

“You know, you definitely need a reward for this shit.” Dave turned around, his hands reaching for her waist and pulling her close. Jade giggled and raised an eyebrow as she reached to wrap her arms around his neck. 

“Oh, what kind of reward?” Jade smiled and started to press kisses on her neck, instantly warming her up. A soft pleased noise escaped from her lips.

“Well,” He fluttered more kisses up her lips. “It definitely involves us getting warm.” He chuckled huskily as he kissed her deeply, his hands stroking her sides. Jade let out a happy hum, a hand weaving into his hair. Soft moans escaped from her as she felt his tongue work his magic on her, and she leaned into his hold. Dave’s hand reached underneath to trace circles underneath Jade’s tan and warm skin that cause her she shiver a bit in anticipation. Just as his hands were traveling up to her waist, a loud shrill ringing was heard. Jade gasped and broke away, looking at him in alarm.

“Oh shit! The cookies!” Jade hurried to the kitchen, taking care of the baked goods she worked hard for. Dave stood there blinking a few times and sighing, just a thing of a smile barely there. 

“Oh come on babe, I was gonna sweep you off your feet and show you a real good holiday... if you know what I mean.” He grinned cheekily as he wrapped his arms around her waist again. “Don’t you want to be _warm_ ?” He pouted as he leaned on her shoulder.

“But Dave, we can’t have the place burn down all because you want to _reward_ me!” Giggles bubbled out of her as she kissed his nose.

“Fine whatever. But we are totally fricking after the Home Alone Marathon.” Jade blushed and removed herself from his grip, swatting his arm bashfully with the oven mitt. "You are such a dumbass!" Dave laughed, letting her hit him. That would never get old to him.

“I love you, nerd” He smiled genuinely, holding her hands. Jade smiled up at him, her cheeks pink with happiness.

“I love you too, coolkid.” They shared a sweet kiss before grabbing a plateful of cookies and retreating on the couch to share some more kisses and laughs.


End file.
